knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Zapisi, pisma i tamničke zabeleške Petra Kočića u rukopisnoj zaostavštini Vladimira Ćorovića
Petra Kočića u rukopisnoj zaostavštini Vladimira Ćorovića U rukopisnoj ostavštini glasovitog istoričara Vladimira Ćorovića nalazi se i nekoliko tekstova pisanih rukom Petra Kočića. Reč je o dva nepoznata folklorna zapisa koja je pisac načinio za vreme dvomesečnog boravka u selu Ratkovu i na Zmijanju (od početka jula do početka septembra 1909. godine), o nekolika pisma (tri) upućena supruzi Milki, o jednom pismu upućenom, najverovatnije Jovanu Skerliću, kao i o delu oštećene beležnice (formata 14,7 x 9 cm) koja je Kočiću služila da za vreme jednogodišnjeg tamnovanja (6. 12. 1907. – 6. 12 1908) u zloglasnoj banjalučkoj Crnoj kući i u još zloglasnijem zatvoru u Donjoj Tuzli – zapiše po neki utisak, neko lično razmišljanje, ili, pak, da načini kratku skicu pisma namenjenog voljenoj supruzi. Može se pretpostaviti sa znatnom izvesnošću da je ove piščeve hartije predala Ćoroviću Kočićeva udovica, Milka, u vreme kada je Ćorović obavljao pripremne radove oko Spomenice Petru Kočiću (1928) i kada je zdušno sarađivao na prikupljanju građe za Kočićeva Celokupna dela I, II (naštampana 1930. u okviru Biblioteke srpskih pisaca. Priređivač je bila Zora V. Vulović). I. Osuđen kao politički protivnik Austro-ugarske prvo na osam, potom na petnaest meseci, Kočić je utamničen 6. decembra 1907, godine, Prve mesece tamnovanja proveo je u zloglasnoj Crnoj kući. Početkom aprila 1908. prebačen je u zatvor u Donju Tuzlu. Tamo je nakon pune godine tamnovanja pomilovan opštom carskom amnestijom 6. decembra 1908. godine. Nakon izlaska iz zatvora Petar Kočić ispoljava veliko interesovanje za antropogeografski i etnografski rad, pa i za sakupljanje narodnih umotvorina. Nastojao je da uspostavi i nužnu kolegijalnu saradnju i da od iskusnijih terenskih istraživača (Petar S. Ivančević), odnosno od svetski priznatih naučnih autoriteta (Jovan Cvijić) potraži pomoć i savet. Početkom 1909. godine obratio se pismom Petru S. Ivančeviću, koji je u tom trenutku bio iguman manastira Moštanice, sa molbom da mu stavi na raspolaganje sve podatke koje je posedovao o selu Ratkovu. Kočićevo pismo nije sačuvano, ali o bitnom delu njegovog sadržaja svedoči Ivančevićev odgovor. Napisan je 7. februara 1909. godine i krajnje je predusretljiv. "Na vaše milo pismo,“ veli Ivančević, "šaljem vam iz mojijeh bilježaka prepis o Ratkovu. Koliko se sjećam štampao sam, tj. bilo je djelomično uz naslov ‘Kula’ 1891. štampano u "Glasniku zemalj. muzeja …“Petar Kočić: Dokumentarna građa, Sarajevo, Muzej književnosti Bosne i Hercegovine, Sarajevo, 1967, 277. Ivančević misli na tekst Kula kod sela Obrovca blizu Banjaluke, štampan u trećoj knjizi "Glasnika zemaljskog muzeja“ (str. 43). Ivančević je sarađivao u "Glasniku“ od samog pokretanja časopisa i u njemu je stekao lep ugled. U prvoj knjizi "Glasnika“ štampao je tekst Mali veliki grad (u selu Kijevu, srez Sanski-Most). U drugoj knjizi naštampao je predanje Kako je postalo selo Koprivna. U trećoj knjizi, pored pomenutog teksta o Kuli kod sela Obrovca, štampao je i tekstove: Grkina gradina (u selu Obrovcu kod Banjaluke) i "Rječica Bojana" i njezino ime. Pored napisa etnografskog karaktera, upuštao se i u nekoja istorijska, odnosno istorijsko-arheološka razmatranja. Godine 1890, u drugoj svesci Glasnika objavio je belešku Razvaline u banjalučkom kotaru, a u trećoj knjizi Derviš-kulu. Saradnju u časopisu završio je rano, u četvrtoj knjizi, prilogom etnografskog karaktera – Selo Zelenci i njegove starine. Petar Kočić se dugo i ozbiljno pripremao za antropogeografska i etnografska proučavanja sela Ratkova i oblasti Zmijanja. U tom smislu konsultovao je, očigledno, i Jovana Cvijića. Tri meseca nakon pisma Petra S. Ivančevića oglasio se i Jovan Cvijić. U pismu poslatom iz Beograda 4. maja 1909. godine, Cvijić pohvaljuje Kočićevu nameru da "antropogeografski i etnografski prouči" rodni kraj i napominje kako mu u posebnom paketu šalje literaturu, odnosno uputstva za terenski rad, detaljne napomene šta sve treba dobro proučiti pre nego što se prione na posao. Podvlači kako će posebno obeležiti najvažnija upozorenja. Cvijić je odlično procenio Kočićevu ličnost, način pristupanja tzv. terenskom ispitivanju, kao i osobenost piščevih interesovanja za folklornu građu. Jedan savet je dao kao znalac i profesor, drugi kao vrstan psiholog i svestrani naučnik. Pisao je: "držim da Vi treba najveću pažnju da obratite na specifične narodne osobine svoga kraja, a one će vredeti i za svu severozapadnu Bosnu. Treba da neko u jednom kraju uhvati sve osobine narodne duše. Duboko do korena. Razume se da se to može učiniti detaljnom studijom svih antropogeografskih i etnografskih momenata, ali se može i puno koječega da oseti što se u faktima često ne vidi, i tu se ja u vas najviše uzdam“Isto, 279–280. U kojoj meri je Cvijić ozbiljno shvatio Kočićevu nameru, a i koliko je zbog svega bio iskreno prezadovoljan, najbolje ilustruje činjenica što mu je gotovo ostavio odrešene ruke u pogledu novca potrebnog za istraživanje. Ovlastio je Kočića da, na osnovu njegovog, Cvijićevog pisma, uzajmi novac od tamošnjih Srba, a Srpska akademija i sam Cvijić jamče da će novac biti nadoknađen. Dakako, posle Kočićevog tamnovanja 1908. godine, austrougarskim vlastima bi samo potrebovao pismeni dokaz kako Srbija finansira protivnike režima u Bosni. Jula meseca 1909. godine Petar Kočić je sa suprugom Milkom stigao u rodni kraj. Njegovo prispeće je namah uočeno i službenik "okružne oblasti Banjaluke“ uputio je 26. jula Zemaljskoj vladi u Sarajevu odgovarajući dopis. Revnosni pripadnik žandarske stanice obaveštavao je Zemaljsku vladu kako Petar Kočić sa suprugom stanuje u kući Tome Koracka u Ratkovu i "kako je potpisani mogao doznati, hoda po selima gor. i dol. Ratkovu, Sokolovu, Mačkići kotara Ključa, onda Dujakovićima, Stričićima, Lokvarima, Pavićima, kot. Banjaluka pod tim izgovorom, da se bavi književnošću, te da u tu svrhu popisuje sve historičke uspomene, stara groblja, onda bosanske mlinove i život srbskih žitelja",…."sobom vodi jednog u navedenim selima dobro poznatog seljaka pod imenom da je to njegov brat a samo gdje kada nekoga upita, kako se pojedine stijene, ili brda zovu, onda kako živi a on se seljanima predstavlja kao književnik a u tu svrhu da on sve to popisuje, a više dosada nijesam mogao doznati". Podvlačeći činjenicu da na Kočića i njegovu suprugu budno motre, napomenuo je i kako je uočeno da je od nekih nepoznatih pošiljalaca Kočić dobio 600 kruna, a iz Beograda mu je naime nekog honorara prispelo još 200 krunaIsto, 283–284. Kočić je na terenu proveo, kako je to najavio i doušnik Zemaljske vlade iz Banjalučkog kotara, Jakubovski, dva meseca – juli (verovatno je prispeo oko polovine meseca), avgust i, možda, prve dane septembra. O piščevom boravku i njegovom istraživačkom radu u Ratkovu svedoče i dva pisma upućena uredniku "Bosanske vile“ Nikoli Kašikoviću. Prvo je nedatirano i u njemu Kočić obaveštava Kašikovića kako mu u prilogu šalje narodnu pesmu Rajko od Zmijanja i Kraljević Marko. Oduševljeno hvali lepotu pesme, iskazujući jednovremeno i osnovna načela vlastitih estetskih kriterijuma. "Ona (narodna pesma koju šalje, prim. N. Lj) je zanimljiva i dostojna da se štampa, koliko zbog svoje ljepote, toliko i zbog toga što se u njoj opijeva jedan bosanski vlastelin" Isto, 288–289.. Drugog septembra iste, 1909. godine, Kočić je Kašikoviću poslao još jednu narodnu pesmu o bosanskom vlastelinu Rajku – Od Zmijanja Rajko i Đulić Barjaktar. Obe pesme su naštampane namah u "Bosanskoj vili“, a potom su preštampane u Kašikovićevom Narodnom blagu. Štampane su sa napomenom da su zapisane od Mila Popadića Kočića, težaka iz sela Ratkova u kotaru ključkom Prva pesma o Rajku od Zmijanja obelodanjena je u Bosanskoj vili br. 16 i 17–18 za 1909. godinu, odnosno u sveskama koje su izašle iz štampe 30. avgusta, odnosno 16–30. septembra 1909. godine. Pesma je preštampana u Kašikovićevoj zbirci Narodno blago, peta sveska, 129-139. Kočićevo pismo Kašikoviću objavljeno je u korpusu Dokumentaciona građa, 289. Druga pesma je naštampana u Bosanskoj vili, u svesci 17–18 (16.–30. septembra 1909. godine). Preštampana je u Kašikovićevoj zbirci Narodno blago, knjiga prvca, sveska 3, 65–69. Pismo Kašikoviću štampano je u Dokumentarnoj građi, 289. (Mile Kočić, koga je pisac predstavljao kao "težaka iz sela Ratkova“, a seljanima u Ratkovu i okolini kao svoga brata, verovatno je bio sin književnikovog strica Mila, odnosno bio mu je brat od strica, a Popadić mu je bio prepoznatljiv nadimak). Narodne pesme o Rajku od Zmijanja Kočić je smatrao izuzetno značajnim, jer su one, po njegovom dubokom uverenju, opovrgavale jednu uvreženu zabludu: "Ispitivači naših narodnih junačkih pjesama jednoglasno su konstatovali da nema narodnih pjesama o bosanskim vladarima i bosanskoj vlasteli, kao ni pjesama iz županskog doba. Izgleda da će to njihovo mišljenje pasti, jer sam ja, baveći se ljetos antropogeografskim proučavanjem oblasti Zmijanje, naišao u narodu toga kraja na pjesme, koje pjevaju o bosanskom vlastelinu Rajku ili, bolje, Ratku, po kome je i prozvano selo Ratkovo, najveće srpsko selo u Bosni i Hercegovini"Isto, 288–289.. Svakako je za žaljenje što Kočić nije ostvario nameru koju je nagoveštavao Kašikoviću u pismu od 2. septembra. Verujući da će na terenu pronaći još narodnih pesama o Rajku od Zmijanja, Kočić je želeo da u skoroj budućnosti za "Bosansku vilu“ napiše "jednu raspravicu, koja će biti vrlo zanimljiva, jer će se donijeti nešto novo u proučavanju naših narodnih pjesama“Isto, 289.. Petar Kočić je naštampao još jednu pesmu zapisanu u Ratkovu, odnosno u oblasti Zmijanje – Ivo i Jelika. Pesma je naštampana 1909. godine u kalendaru "Vardar“. Zagonetno je šta se dogodilo sa svim onim drugim pesmama (ili, možda, i proznim umotvorima), koje je Kočić načinio u Ratkovu i okolnim selima tokom druge polovine jula, tokom avgusta i možda za vreme prvih dana septembra. Kočić, na žalost, nije stigao da napiše raspravu o Rajku od Zmijanja, a ostaje nepoznato da li je uspeo da pribeleži još neku pesmu o zmijanjskom junaku.Posle Drugog svetskog rata naštampana je još jedna knjiga narodnih pesama iz svakojako bogate zbirke Nikole Kašikovića (Narodne pjesme iz zbirke Nikole T. Kašikovića, Sarajevo, Svjetlost, 1951). U zbirci je štampano trideset pesama. Sedamnaest pesama je svakako obelodanjeno ranije (u „Bosanskoj vili" ili Narodnom blagu) : 3, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28. Među preštampanim pesmama jesu i dve poznate pesme o Rajku od Zmijanja koje je Kočić poslao Kašikoviću (br.14 i 15). Drugih pesama o Rajku od Zmijanja nema ni u ovoj Kašikovićevoj zbirci. U kritičkoj belešci koja je objavljena 1954. godine povodom zbirke, pored ocene same zbirke, navodi se kako je u njoj preštampano šesnaest starih, ranije obelodanjenih pesama (v. Radmila Pešić Nenin: Narodne pjesme iz zbirke Nikole T. Kašikovića, Sarajevo 1951, „Prilozi za književnost, jezik, istoriju i folklor, XX, sv.3–4, Beograd, 1954, 367). Kašikovićeva zbirka je dobila negativnu ocenu, a prilikom utvrđivanja činjenice koje su pesme bile ranije naštampane, autor se koristio bibliografijom narodnih umotvorina, koju je sačinio Uroš Džonić i obelodanio u sarajevskom časopisu „Život" za 1954. godinu.. Međutim, oveća pripovetka Zmijanje koja je u odlomcima objavljivana u Srpskom književnom glasniku“, "Srpskoj riječi“, "Bosanskoj vili“ "Razvitku“ tokom 1909. i 1910. zasnovana je upravo na rezultatima Kočićevih antropogeografskih i etnografskih istraživanja oblasti Zmijanja. To je i Jovan Cvijić svojevremeno predvideo. Dva folklorna Kočićeva zapisa, u rukopisnoj ostavštini Vladimira Ćorovića sadrže fragmente građe koju je Kočić prikupio u pomenutom razdoblju. Moguće je da ovakvih zapisa u Ćorovićevoj ostavštini bilo i više. Ćorovićeva bogata rukopisna arhiva koja je sadržala obimnu ličnu korespondenciju, ali i druge vrste arhivske građe, znatnim delom je uništena za vreme Drugog svetskog rata i neposredno po njegovom završetku. Dva Kočićeva folklorna zapisa nameću i druga pitanja. Pre svega, šta je uzrokovalo da ih Kočić nije naštampao u "Bosanskoj vili“, niti gde drugde? Odgovor je, čini se, bar delimično jasan. Pesma Brat i sestra o incestoidnoj želji brata, nije bila pogodna za objavljivanje u vremenima u kojima se štitio nacionalni identitet, negovao narodni ponos i kada je, primerice, "Bosanska vila“ nastojala svim silama da pokaže i dokaže etičku i svaku drugu vrednost i izuzetnost srpskog naroda u Bosni i Hercegovini. "Vaslava“ težaka Mila Popadića Kočića zanimljiva je sama po sebi. Međutim, ipak bi je čitalac radije pročitao uz neki kompletan opis slavljenja krsnog imena u Bosni, odnosno u selu Ratkovu, u kući Mila Popadića KočićaBosanska vila" je inače bila spremna da štampa slavske zdravice (1888. godine u sv.2 i 3, M. Mutić obelodanjuje slavske zdravice iz Gackog: jedan zapis načinila je i Kašikovićeva supruga Stoja i štampan je u sv., 11–12 za 1890; u sv, 20–21 za 1892. Đ. T. Marinković takođe objavljuje slavske zdravice). Među brojnim saradnicima „Bosanske vile" koji su u časopisu štampali slavske zdravice, posebno treba izdvojiti igumana Petra S. Ivančevića, od koga će Kočić tražiti stručnu pomoć pred odlazak u Zmijanje. Ivančević je, naime, u svom manastiru Gomionici, zabeležio primer slavske zdravice od Jove Praštala iz Lušci-palanke kod Sanskog Mosta. Ivančevićev prilog je štampan u sv. 6 za 1895. godinu. Godinu dana kasnije, u sv. 11, prilog narodnim slavskim molitvama saopštio je Steva Milijević. Poslednji put su slavske zdravice štampane u „Bosanskoj vili" 1901. godine u sv. 4. Zapise je načinio Drago K. Urošević. Kočićevo interesovanje za narodni život, običaje, stvaralaštvo, kao i očigledno korišćenje folklorne građe i folklornih činjenica u pripovedačkim zbirkama Sa planine i ispod planine, I–III, Jauci sa Zmijanja – ukazuju na neophodnost proučavanja Kočićeve originalne proze i sa gledišta transpozicije folklora i folklornog usmenog stvaralačkog iskaza u umetničku prozu. Nesporno, bilo bi interesantno proučiti plejadu srpskih književnika-prozaista čije je delo više ili manje nadahnuto folklorom, čiji je književni iskaz rezultat napora da se sintaksa i semantika rečenica usmene narodne priče, predanja ili legendi, pretoči i utka u osobeni umetnički kultivisan literarni izraz. Folklorna struja u novoj srpskoj književnosti prepoznatljivo započinje u doba Vuka Stef. Karadžića, a sa prirodnim, stvaralačkim promenama, dogradnjama, jezičkim i strukturnim traganjima traje do danas. Započinje prozom, odnosno istorijskom prozom Vuka Karadžića, Sime Milutinovića, Prote Mateje Nenadovića. Nastavlja se preko Milana Đ. Milićevića, Milovana Glišića, Janka Veselinovića, Stjepana Mitrova Ljubiše, Petra Kočića, Svetozara Ćorovića, Zarije Popovića, Grigorija Božovića do Iva Andrića, do naših dana, do Novaka Kilibarde, Radoslava Bratića, Milisava Savića. I – 1 Folklorni zapisi Va slava iže va Trojicu Bogorodicu da slavimo Boga vojedinoga Isa Rista i časnoga krsta – va slavu i čest, piši djevu i Mariju i Velikog Vasilija, i Gligoriju Bogoslova, i Jovana Zlatousta krstom časnijem sa nebesnijem – va slavu i čest, sinospretnijem Ruvajila i Gavrila, drevnije prorok Musaija i Arama; Samovida i Davida, i Danila Svetog, i Eremiju Svetog – va slava i čest; Araniju, Azariju, Alakuma i Iliju, Ilisiju, Đurđa, Dimitriju, Teodora Tirota, Teodora Totirota, Prokopiju i vikira Vicendiju – va slavu i čest; i vi cara Stevana, počinj kneza Lazara na Kosovu, na Ravanici na svojije svetije voinštije vo silaštije – va slavu i čest; vas tebe valim, prijestole pravi, prijestol apostol, dvanest apostol, četrnest prorok, trista i osamnest pravomučenika va slavu i čest; goli bosi prođoše kroz oganj i vatru, kroz srebrnu božju, Kuzmu i Damjana, Tiru i Jovana, Pantu i Livena – va slavu i čest; prepodobnog oca Avrama, Simeuna Stupnog, Aleksija Stupnog, Gospodiške Anđelije Rušku Goru utvrdiše sa nejakim va carom Stevanom i Urošen – va slavu i čest! Bog slavu proslavi i nama je ostavi da je mi pročitamo za Rista i za krsta i za Boga živoga. Čin domu domaćinu, svojoj braći o općinu, Bogu slava i država, nami zdravlja i veselja. Poklonimo se Bogu i slavi Božijoj! /Zabilježio Petar Kočić od Mile Popadića Kočića, težaka iz sela Ratkova u kotaru ključkom. U Banjoj Luci 2. sept. 1909 po st./. I – 2 Brat i sestra Za lugom je zelena livada, Po njoj Jovo vrane konje pase. Njemu seja ručak donijela, Šjede Jovo ručak ručkovati. Škriban Jovo seji govorio: "Vala j’, sejo, bijel u tebe lišca! Ja ću tvoje obljubiti lišce." "Muči, brate, zagrmjelo na te! Oće li se zemlja provaliti, A vedro se nebo prolomiti." "Makar, sejo, i pucalo u me, Ja ću tvoje obljubiti lišce." Pođe Jovo da obljubi seju, Iz vedra je neba zagrmjelo, I iz neba kiša udarila, Pa Škribana Jovu potopila. Ode seja kući kukajući. Preda nju je izlazila majka, Pa pitala ćerke jedinice: "Sbogom tebi, ćero moja draga, Što ti kukaš kao kukavica, Što prevrćeš kao lastavica?" "Muči, majko, ne vidlo te sunce! Ja sam bratu ručak odnijela, Brat mi ćija obljubiti lišce. A ja sam ga Bogom zaklinjala: Muči, brate, zagrmjelo na te! Oće li se zemlja provaliti, A vedro se nebo prolomiti; A brat veli: da će i pucati Ja ću tvoje obljubiti lišce. Iz vedra je neba zagrmjelo. I iz neba kiša udarila, Pa je moga brata potopila". A majka je njojzi govorila: "Nek je, ćeri, ne vidlo ga sunce, Kao što ga ni viđeti neće Kad b’ on tvoje obljubio lišce". Zdravica "Va slavu“ svakako je interesantnijaMile Nedeljković: Slava u Srba, Beograd, Vuk Karadžić, 1991, 212–216. Paralele ovom tipu slavske zdravice Nedeljković navodi iz Zapadne Slavonije, iz Bosanske krajine, iz Zeničkog kraja, iz gornjeg dela Visočke nahije. Nedeljković je prvi sistematizovao slavsko usmeno besedništvo, pa je prvi sažeto iskazao šta je, zapravo „va slava". „Va slava je, veli Nedeljković, narodno slavsko bogosluženje, a izgovaraju je, ili „čitaju", narodni pametari, koji su, za ovu priliku, u pravom smislu reči, prirođeni žreci i izabrani sveštenici iz naroda, 209–210. . Pokazuje i iskazuje mnogo elemenata narodnog poimanja, odnosno prihvatanja hrišćanskog učenja. Mile Popadić Kočić razdvaja Bogorodicu na dve ličnosti: na Djevu i Mariju. Mnogim svetiteljima menja ime do granica prepoznatljivosti. Iza dva Teodora, koje težak naziva Tirotom i Totirotom, kriju se sveti ratnici – Teodor Tiron i Teodor Stratilat. Simeon i Aleksije Stupni jesu Simeon i Aleksije Stolpnik, svetitelji isposnici, koji su značajni deo života proveli živeći na stubu. Ruška Gora je čest naziv za Frušku Goru u narodnim pesmama itd. Pesma Brat i sestra ne odlikuje se vrednijim poetskim rešenjem. Zanimljiva je po nedvosmislenom izražavanju shvatanja određene sredine – nameravani greh jeste takve prirode da majka ne pomišlja, ni za trenutak, da žali sinovljevu tragičnu smrt. II Sačuvana su i tri Kočićeva pisma upućena supruzi. Prvo, datovano "17. V 1908 po n. k.“ pisano je iz zatvora, iz Donje Tuzle; drugo je datovano "8/21 XI 1910“, a treće nije datirano. Dva poslednja pisma pisana su u Sarajevu na memorandumu "Saborske kancelarije“. Maja meseca 1910. godine Kočić je izabran za poslanika u prvom bosanskom Saboru. U Sarajevo je otišao početkom novembra 1910, a 1911, sa početkom rada Sabora dobio je mesto u Velikom upravnom prosvetnom savetu. Nedatirano pismo, po svemu sudeći pisano je krajem novembra ili u decembru 1910. godine. (Prvo pismo) Donja Tuzla, 17. V 1908 po n. k. Draga moja Milko, Primio sam danas tvoju kartu, ali je nisam mogao potpuno razumjeti. Šta hoće to gazda MitarMitar Dabović, trgovac u Banja Luki. i onaj alčak što ima dobru glavu? Piši mi o tome malo jasnije i otvorenije, jer ti pišeš nejasno o nečem što bi meni moglo naškoditi. Dakle javi mi o tom odmah jasno i opširno, jer su oni obojica lukavi ljudi, pa ih se treba čuvati. Juče je bio kod mene SimoSimo Eraković, pravnik. Kočiće veliki prijatelj. i rekao mi je, da ti ja javim na tvoje pismo, da na njegovo ime u ime mog ovdašnjeg troška pošalješ 100 kruna. Toliko će, drži Simo, biti do 1. juna dosta, a sigurno će nešto i ostati. Sve što je potrošeno do 1. maja, plaćeno je. Ti si nekako nezgodno tražila od Sime račun, kao da je on birtaš, pa ga je to, ako hoćeš, malo i uvrijedilo. Iz njegovog se jučerašnjeg govora vidi da je on to shvatio kao neko nepovjerenje prema njemu od strane tvoje. Za to ti njemu piši, da si ti samo tražila da ti on naznači od prilike sumu novaca, koja je potrebna za pokriće ovdašnjih mojih troškova U tamničkoj beležnici Kočićevoj postoji nešto drugačiji koncept ovoga pisma. Vidi 23. list verso i recto u Kočićevoj tamničkoj beležnici koja se ovde objavljuje kao treći deo, nakon folklornih zapisa i pisama upućenih supruzi.. Koliko sam osuđen na 14. maja, još nikako ne znam, jer mi gosp. DimovićDr Danilo Dimović, advokat u Sarajevu i Kočićev branilac na sudu. ništa ne javlja. Sjutra ću ga telegrafično pitati. Što se tiče zdravlja, ja sam potpuno tjelesno zdrav, jer mi zdravlje nije da državni tužilac gosp. Frano Lubačevski, koji naređuje da se i protiv mrtvih ljudi istraga vodi, nego neko više Proviđenje. Pored svega toga osjećam neku bolnu duševnu utučenost, koja je pošljedica, valjda, samotnog zatvora. Dok dobijem dopisnih karata, učiniću ti ljubav i zahvaliti se dainici. Javi mi da li je bilo suđenje onima u gradu i koliko su osuđeni. Mene nisu preslušavali, a ti si mi pisala, da će me kao svjedoka preslušati. Pozdravi sve, a naročito mog dragog Stevu i Jeku, Ljepu, Vukicu i ostale. Šta radi Svetozar i da li će on ovamo ili neće? Pozdravi ga. (Od mene nije tražio nikakve preporuke.) Još mi ostaje ovdje samo 5 nedjelja ili 35 dana, pa sam slobodan, makar za kratko vrijeme! Kako je draga sloboda, i ne prolivala se krv ljudska za nju! Sve vas toplo pozdravlja, grli i ljubi Vaš Petar Kočić, pol. kažnjenik (Drugo pismo) m. g. Sarajevo, dne 8/21 XI 1910 SABORSKA KANCELARIJA. Draga moja Milka, Primih tvoje pismo, a i kartu od KunićaKočićev krojač. , u kojoj mi javlja da će te mi kao danas poslati novo odijelo. Ovo mi se odijelo već poderalo na laktovima, pa me je sramota i sjediti u Saboru. Molim te, ako Kunić ne bude poslao odijela, opomeni ga da odmah pošalje. Sve se skanjujem da kupim zimski kaput. Žao mi je dati 30-40 forinti, ali ću ga i najposlije morati kupiti. Sjutra ćemo dići dnevnice, jer ističe petnest dana. Pola tebi i Slobodanu mom, a pola meni. Prezebao sam jako. Žiga me po cijelu noć ima dva tri dana. Slabo i spavam. Ali će proći nadam se. Pozdrav Lepoj, Jeki, i Vuki. Tebe grli i svog Slobodana ljubi tvoj P. Kočić (Treće pismo) m. g. Sarajevo, dne SABORSKA KANCELARIJA Draga Milka, Primio sam tvoje rekomandovano pismo sa molbom i pismima. Ovamo je pao snijeg i vrlo je hladno, a meni Kunić ne šalje odijela. Molim te, neka mi što prije pošalje haljine. Ne znam, bih li kupio zimski kaput ili ne. Šta ti misliš? Još nismo primili dnevnica. Kad primim poslaću ti. Ti se nemoj patiti. Pazi mi dobro mog dragog Slobodana, koga sam se mnogo, premnogo zaželio. Ne znamo još kad će doći agrarno pitanje na dnevni red. To se krije od nas, pa moramo svi na okupu biti. Danas su na poziv naš došli i BožićDr Risto Božić. i MajkićKosta Majkić . Toplo vas ljubi i grli Vaš Petar. Naročito svog Slobodana. U Ćorovićevoj ostavštini nalazi se i jedno pismo koje je Petar Kočić uputio iz Beča 25. januara 1903, po svemu sudeći, Jovanu Skerliću, uredniku "Srpskog književnog glasnika“ U prilog ovakvoj pretpostavci govori i pismo koje je Jovan Skerlić u ime Srpskog književnog glasnika uputio Kočiću 9. februara 1903. Vidi: Dokumentarna građa, 71 Beč. 25/I 1903. Poštovani Gospodine, Prije nekoliko dana poslao uredništvu Vašeg cijenjenog lista svoj radić "S planine i isspod planine“: Jelike i omorike. Pavlu Lagariću.“ Ako ste ga dobili, držim, da će te ga štampati, naročito, poslije one simpatične notice o mojim pričama u 2. svesci "Srp. Knj. Glasnika“. Sigurno ste čitali ocjenu na moje priče u "Kolu“ od nekakvog glupog, istorijski glupog Elie-a. Što se tiče estetičkog ukusa i spreme tog glupog, istorijski glupog Elie-a, neću da govorim, jer nisam pozvan. Ali u ocjeni njegovoj ima pogrješaka. Tako on veli. Da je na putu u Beč zavijala mećava čiča Miju, au knjizi stoji kad se vraćao iz čaršije. Drugo, "Simeun priča svojim drugarima, posađenim (jadni srpski jeziče!) oko pristavljenih Kotlova za pečenje rakije. U knjizi je samo jedan kotao. Više ih ne može biti. Cijela ocjena vrlo je jezuitski napisana. Tako se bar meni čini. Naročito, što se tiče "Mrgude“. Ja sam "Mrgudu“ bio poslao uredništvu "Kola“. Ono mi je odbilo, bez ikakve motivacije. Onda sam ja napisao ovo uredništvu: "Mrguda“ je zdrava planinska cura, to mora svako priznati, ko pošteno misli, a da je "Mrguda“ – hoffdhig, to ne mogu reći“. Za to se đumrukdžija baš na "Mrgudu" najviše okomio svom svojom kritičarskom nesavjesnošću i "spremom“. Poteže Lotija, koga ja, vjerujte mi, nisam nikad čitao. Od stranih pisaca najdraži mi je neumrli, nedostižni, veličanstveni, slatki i mili moj Alfonz Dode. Dalje, veli da se u dijalozima osjeća Matavulj. Kad bi poštovani Matavulj pročitao moje priče, onda bi se, uvjeren sam, samo osmjehnuo na benetanje glupog, istorijski glupog Elie-a. "Mrguda“ je prevedena na nemački i izaći će, kako mi G. prevodilac kaže, u knjiž. listu Die Zeit. Da li će se poštovanim Švabama dopasti "bestijalno izražavanje ljubavi“, kako je u "Mrgudi“ ocrtano, vidjećemo. Napominjem samo, da sam ja pokušao u "Mrgudi“ iznijeti pravu seljačku ljubav. Po mom skromnom shvatanju, ljubav je u pričama naših seljačkih pripovedača durch und durch falsch! Ja sam pokušao da joj dam što je moguće neposredniji izraz i oblik. Da li sam bar u nekoliko uspio, na Vama je, gospodine, da kažete, a ne na kojekakvim đumrugdžijama, pa makar im bila zaštitnica Sveta Paraskeva ili Čajnička Bogomati! "S planine i ispod planine“ je moj kraj, gdje sam rođen i djetinjstvo svoje proveo. Gladan, go, bos, s propalim prstima kroz cipele, hodam ja po Beču i sjećam se svog djetinjstva, svojih planina, svojih dragih brđana, pa ako gdje gođ sretnem kog dobrog druga, zaištem od njeg koji krajcar, svratim se u kakvu kavanu, gdje je jevtino, pa pišem "S planine i ispod planine“. Tako su postale i moje "Jelike i Omorike“! Zemljana mi vlada nije dala stipendije, jer sam svršio gimnaziju u Srbiji, a poslije ove knjižice teško da i vidim svoje planine, koje su prirasle za srce. Ministarstvo Inostranih Dela obećalo mi je još lani pomoć, ali je obećanje ostalo obećanje! Po tri dana bude, da se ništa vruće ne okusi. Ali ja sam zadovoljan, jer sam samostalan, ne bendam nikog, osim onog ko pošteno misli i radi. Meni je dika biti saradnik tako divno uređivanog i samostalnog lista, kao što je Vaš "Srp. Knj. Glasnik“. Zato Vas molim, da me uvrstite u listu Vaših saradnika. Skerlićevo pismo Kočiću od 9. februara 1903. potvrđuje da je ponuđena priča prihvaćena i da se Kočić na dalje smatra saradnikom časopisa ("list će vam se, kao saradniku, ubuduće redovno slati“… "Molim vas da izvolite poslati još štogod za "S. K. Glasnik“, naročito poveću priču, u rodu onih koje su izišle u vašoj knjizi“)Isto, 71.. Kočićeva priča Jelike i omorike štampana je iste 1903. godine u trećoj, martovskoj svesci. III Zatvorske zabeleške Petra Kočića i koncepti nekojih pisama namerenih supruzi Milki sadržane su u jednom neuglednom, oštećenom notesu formata 14,7 x 9 santimetara. Notes sada sadrži trideset listova. Kočić ga je, prilikom korišćenja, okretao sa obe strane, Paginacija listova izvršena je naknadno, mastilom, i ne Kočićevom rukom. Pritom nije vođeno računa kako je iz sredine notesa otkinuto više listova. Nedostaju prednje (prema uslovnoj paginaciji) korice. Zabeleške su pretežno pisane olovkom, nekvalitetnom, koja je vremenom izbledela, postala teško čitljiva (kadkad i sasvim nečitka). Čitanje dodatno otežava požutela hartija. Retki su zapisi učinjeni mastilom (po pravilu ljubičastim, osim jednog izuzetka kada je upotrebljeno crno mastilo). Zapisi su unošeni bez reda. Kočić je notes otvarao nasumce. Mnogi listovi su prazni, a preostali su ispunjavani na preskok. Nekoliko listova je od početka do kraja ispunjeno isključivo Kočićevim potpisom, kao da se u časovima tamničke samoće počinjao plašiti da će zaboraviti i vlastito ime. Kadkad je pisac u nizove vlastitog potpisa ubacivao i ime voljene supruge – Milka Kočićeva. Listovi su naknadno paginirani (ukupno trideset) i to nije učinio sam pisac. Kočić je prilikom korišćenja notesa – isti okretao kako mu je bilo zgodno, pa tako postoje dva, u hronološkom pogledu, različita početka. Stariji zapisi načinjeni su na listovima od tridesetog do osamnaestog, a mlađi su oni koji nose paginaciju od 1 do 17. Notes je u dužem periodu bio izložen vlazi što dodatno otežava iščitavanje zapisa. Prvi list, kao i poslednji, na primer, praktično su nečitljivi. Na pojedinim listovima često su nečitke pojedine reči, pa i nekoliko redova u sledu. Budući da smatram da je paginacija listova u suprotnosti sa hronološkim sledom zapisa – tekstove navodim počevši od 29. lista, odnosno, prema paginaciji, od 29. tzv. verso stranice. Na njoj započinje duži tekst naslovljen sa "Donja Tuzla 1908“: "28/3 doveli su me žandarmi u apsanu i predali kerkermajstoru, koji me je odmah uveo u jednu sobu, koja je više ličila kakvoj jazbini nego li sobi, i koja je na mene učinila gadan i odvratan utisak, tako da ga nikad neću zaboraviti. S lijeve strane vrata, kad se uđe stajala je stara, izanđala Lehnstul-a koja je zaudarala na tamnički trulež. Zatim je bio u sobi jedan star, prost, polupan orman, i iza njega star bolnički krevet od gvožđa, crn i zarđao, da ga je strahota bilo pogledati. Jedna tvrda slamnjača i dva jastuka, napunjena sa slamom, to je sve. Kraj prozora je stajao star, iskrzan i iskrhan sto prekriven debelim papirom. Kraj stola dvije proste stolice, jedna stara, a druga polovna. Bio je i jedan klajderštok. Sve staro, izanđalo, skršeno i skupljeno – to je custodia honesta ministra Burijana i njegove vlade.Ovaj zapis Kočić je delimično koristio uz značajne ispravke u poznatom tekstu Pismo iz zatvora 2–IV–1908 koji je prvi put obelodanjen u Spomenici Petra Kočića 1928, a potom i u drugoj knjizi Kočićevih celokupnih dela („Biblioteka srpskih pisaca") 1930. Istog dana u 7. sati uveče, kad sam ležao u krevetu, došao je predsednik suda s kerkermajstorom. Nešto su razgovarali, dok se ne javi predsednik: Kako ću reći, ste viteli (ovo "kako ću reći“ izgleda mu je uzrečica). Nešto me još zapitkivao, ali sam bio dremovan, te sam mu nerado odgovarao na pitanja. Samo sam mu rekao: da ovo nije "custodia honesta.“ Utisak predsednikov, koji je učinio na me nejasan je i neodređen . Činio mi se kao dobričina, plašljiv u zvaničnom poslu, dok se kerkermajstor prema njemu vrlo slobodno ponašao. Tog istog dana u 3 sata poslije podne pohodio me moj prijatelj Simo Eraković. S njim sam razgovarao o jelu i dr. stvarima i izjadao mu se na ovu mizernu custodia-u honest-u. Sjutra dan 29.3. po n k. u 4 sata popodne pohodio me i doktor tavnice, koji je na mene učinio dosta rđav utisak, ali sve mi se čini da je i on dobričina i čovjek nesamostalan. Naredbe o izdržavanju kazne ne zna ni on ni prezident. Lijepa parada, (tri reči nečitke, prim. N. Lj.). Tog istog dana u 2 sata pohodio me je i bogoslov Petrović i pitao za jelo i druge stvari i t d. Dalje tog istog dana u 7" sati priređene su u blizini tavnice ovacije, koje nisu dugo trajale. Otpevana je jedna strofa iz pjesme "Orao klikće“ i nekoliko puta se čulo Živio, ali ko živio, nisam mogao razumjeti! Po tankim glasovima moglo se raspoznati da su u ovacijama učestvovali mladići i t d. Ja sam u prvi mah mislio da Stevo Stefanović iz Sarajeva dolazi, pa mu omladina priređuje ovacijeList 29 verso i recto (ovo je zbog poštovanja naknadne paginacije), list 28 verso i recto (do polovine stranice). . ____________ Cijela je kuća kao mrtva. Samo jedna osuđenica, Ivana, vječito nešto mrmlja, pjeva, uzvikuje i t d. 16 godina. Duga dana u zla gospodara. Žene su mnogo brbljive. Uvijek da im je o muškima razgovarat. Neobično su bezobrazne. Ne čuje ona, ne čuje. Zaćerali (?) su mnogo u suduOd polovine 28. recto stranice do kraja stranice.. Zapisi po prozorima i duvarovima Viktor Zafari 6 nedjelja teljke tamnice. Ispod toga pjesma: S Bogom ostaj tužni stane meni svanu sretni dane. ______________________________ Predsednik donjotuzlanskog Okružnog suda Posio krompire, pa poslije tri dana dolazio da vidi jesu li već nikli. O (nečitka reč) da ga Kristos sačeka i jeretiše. ____________________________ Ivana viče: Voliš li ti mene Vasilije ozbilje ili ti onako džabe landraš. To ja oću da znam. ______________________ Velika radost. Šest prvih dana moga tamnovanja u D. Tuzli bio sam vječito pod ključem, osim sat prije podne, i sat poslije podne. Za to sve vrijeme nisam ni s kim osim s jednim vrlo23. list, verso stranica. glupim ključarem – riječ progovorio. Na prljavom stolu stajala je samo nova optužnica i poziv Vrh. Suda za usmenu raspravu i ništa drugo. To su bile sve moje knjige, koje sam ih slab sto puta uzimao da čitam. O, kakve radosti kad pod kraj šestog dana dobih dvije knjige Dela. To je bio najslađi i najsvečaniji dan u mom teškom tavnovanju i proganjanju. Čisto sam gutao ne samo riječi i rečenice, nego čitave strane na jedanput. I s moje duše svalio se nješto teška očaja i ona jadnica kao da propjeva …27. list, recto stranica. Ovi su me pohodili: Simo Eraković, Bogdan Petrović, Šćepan Grđić, Milan Maksimović, Vaso Crnogorčević, Miško Jovanović, Veljko Vujasinović, Veljko Pantić (?). ………….. čuo sam prvo put …………. ______________ Dana 5. maja u 6 sati uveče došao je doktor zavodski i ispitivao me je kad sam rođen, gdje sam svršio školu i t d. Njegova pitanja su mi došla vrlo sumnjiva. Bože moj, šta li se to iza brda valja?Beleška zapisana crnim mastilom. Ili misli doktor da bih u ovoj samoći mogao poluditi 26. list, verso stranica.. ______________ Jelo mi je početo nositi od 28. III (tog dana samo večera), a piće i to čašica piva za ručak i četvrt vina za večeru, od 3. IV 1908 po n.k. _______________ Zatim mi je donijeta jedna kutija dama, dva paklića po 48 helera, dva "Prosvjeta“ – papira i jedna šibica. svega 2K 56h. ________________ Dana 21 IV donijet mi je paklić duvana od 1K 06 H, zatim litra samlevene kave i oka (valjda šećera), jedan fildžan i jedna kašičica. ______________ Dana 15 IV donijeta mi je za put jedna kutija dame (?)24. list, verso stranica. Dama – vrsta tkanja („Bez u četiri nita tka se na velike i male kutije i na dame", primer uzet iz Grđića), v Rečnik srpskohrvatskog književnog i narodnog jezika. Knjiga IV. Beograd, Srpska akademija nauka i umetnosti, 1966, pod rečju dama. . Prvo, on je advokat ili će poslati na raspravu svog zastupnika, koncvilistu (?), Drugo, je prijava nepotpuna. Stvar je za Draga moja Milka, Kartu sam tvoju primio, ali ja nisam potpuno razumio. Za to ti je vraćam da mi je razumljivije objasniš, jer u nekoliko sam shvatio da bi to isto gazda Mitar i onaj alčak što ima dobru glavu, preduzimaju moglo meni naškoditi. Molim te odmah mi piši jasno i otvoreno u čemu je stvar. Ti si htjela da imituješ govor gazda Mitra23. list, verso stranica. ali ti nije pošlo za rukom, te je karta zato nejasna ispala. Juče je Simo bio kod mene i rekao je d ti ja pišem, da pošalješ 100 kruna u ime mog troška. Ti si tražila od njega kao neki račun kao da je on birtaš, pa ga je to ako hoćeš, i uvrijedilo. Dakle ti pošalji odmah 100 kruna. Ako nešto bude manje ili više, to ćemo vidjeti, kad izađem iz zatvora“23. list, recto stranica. . Prazni su listovi paginirani od 18 do, zaključno 22. Notes je potom korišćen izokrenut, od početka, pa hronološki zabeleške slede od prvog do zaključno sedamnaestog lista. Prednja stranica prvog lista, pisana olovkom, je nečitka, a na zadnjoj stranici prvog lista dva puta je pisac napisao svoje ime, a jednom je napisao prezime Petrović (sve ljubičastim mastilom). Na drugom listu nalazi se poduža beleška posvećena Liebknechtu. "Nemački pravnik i političar Liebknecht osuđen je radi veleizdaje na godinu i po Festung-a. On je član advokatske komore. Prije izvjesnog vremena (u aprilu 1908) podnio je državi nadodvjetnik tužbu, kojom traži da se isključi kao nečastan iz advokatske komore. On je hvalio najprije duboko i svestrano pravničko znanje Liebknecht-ovo, a zatim ga je napao što je počinio jedan od najodvratnijih zločina – veleizdaju, tražeći od časnog suda ga, kako rekosmo, isključi iz advokatske komore. U odbrani svojoj veli L. sam taj fakat što me je sud osudio na Festung (custudia honesta) iskazuje prljavost i nečasnost moga čina2. list, recto stranica. . Sud je odbio tužbu nadodvjetnika i L. oslobodio. U razlozima svog riješenja navodi sud da zločin veleizdaje počinjen riječju i pismom, nije nikakvo nečasno. Nažalost, kako čujem, onaj je članak, radi koga su oni smetenjaci stavljeni pred vojni sud, od neprijateljske strane naručen samo da se "Otadžbina“ ugasi. To se vidi i iz komunike-a naše Narodne Organizacije2. list, verso stranica. . Draga moja Milka, Pitaš me da li bi se mogao gdjegod za nepravo potužiti? Zapamti dobro ovo: kao god što u gustoj pomrčini ne možeš naći svjetlosti, isto ćeš tako u zemlji bez Slobode tražiti Pravdu. Sloboda je majka Pravde. Bez Slobode, bez majke svoje, Pravda se pretvara u jednu kurvetinu-pustaru. Koja po širokim carskim drumovima truje i zavarava nevine oduzimajući im podmuklo svježinu, mladost i zdravlje4. list, recto stranica. Verso stranica prazna. ]. Varijanta ovog Kočićevog premišljanja o Slobodi i Pravdi nalazi se i u jednom odlomku nedatiranog pisma koje je pisac uputio supruzi u Banja LukuV. Dokumentarna građa, 263.. Kerkermajstor je tukao Stevu Kajmakovića i nije mu dao tri dana šetnje – sve to bez znanja prezidenta suda. Stanko Mitrović Dragaljevac B. Kotar Vasilije Božanić Iz Maglaja Joka Borojević Rista Simine majke5. list, recto stranica. Verso stranica prazna. Majmun osuđen na smrt. U Bihać dođe jednog ljeta neka životinjska …… i menažerija. Pa među ostalih životinja, u menažeriji su bila i dva majmuna. Halil Imširević iz Sjedne Gračanice stavljen je u dunkel 48 sati neprekidno6. list, recto stranica. Na verso stranici zapisana su i precrtana nekolika imena.. (dva zapisa na prednjoj stranici petog lista, na zadnjoj stranici petog lista napisano je i precrtano: "Petar Kočić srp. Knjevnik urednik "Otadžbine“ urednik“). Živet i raditi, boriti se i stradati, to su ideali života7. list, recto stranica. Verso stranica je prazna.. Jagoda je bila usplahirena kao preplašena ždrebica, puna snage i neobuzdane strasti, koja ju je gonila naprijed kroz… Usne su joj podrhtavale a srce snažno kucalo. Ona je to uznemireno kucanje pod haljinom koju nije mogla skopčati grudi silno nabrekle. Po vlažnom tijelu između raskršljene haljine šibala je oštra studen8. list, recto stranica. Verso stranica prazna.. Neovlašćeno držanje škodljivih životinja. Zanemareno čuvanje zloćudnih životinja. – Kazna Bez osobite dozvole poglavarstva nije nikom dopušteno držati divlju ili kakvu god škodljivu životinju. Tko protiv toga postupa, kazni se novčanom kaznom od pet do dvaest i pet forinti. Svaki koji drži divlje ili škodljivo živinče dozvolom poglavarstva kao i svaki vlastnik domaćega živinčeta koje bilo vrste a kome mu je koja zla ćud poznata, mora isto živinče kako kod kuće tako i kad ga izvan kuće upotrebljava tako čuvati ili nastojati da niko oštećen biti ne može. Za zanemarenje ovih propisa kazni se, makar se ništa i ne dogodilo, novčanom kaznom od pet do dvadeset i pet, ako se pak zaista šteta dogodi, od deset do pedeset forinti, a škodljivo živinče valja odmah ubiti9. list, recto i verso stranica.. Svaka tica lastavica Leti širom veselo, A ja tužan u tavnici Pjevam pjesmu žalosnu. ________________________ Ništa jedem ništa pijem već od tuge krv ispijem ________________________ Sve subota po subota A ja čekam suđen dan11. list, recto stranica. Na verso stranici samo su neki brojevi razbacani. Prilikom sabiranja Kočić je u jednoj brojci pogrešio. Stihove prve, a delimično i treće pesme poslužile su Kočiću i kao inspiracija i kao ilustracija za kratku priču Žalobitna pjesma, koja je prvi put štampana u "Politici“ 1909. godine. Dana 19. VII po n. u 12 sati došao je jedan činovnik s vlade sa predsjednikom suda i donio uza se "Narod“ i kazneni postupak12. list, recto stranica. Verso stranica prazna.. Na prednjoj (recto) stranici trinaestog lista ljubičastim mastilom napisano je četiri puta: Petar Kočić, dva puta P. Kočić, šet puta: Amerika i jednom austrophili. Druga stranica (verso) sadrži koncept pisma koje je naslovljeno nekom "mnogopoštovanom gospodinu“. Međutim, stranica je praktično nečitljiva. Nije reč samo o činjenici da je olovka kojom je koncept pisan bila lošeg kvaliteta, pa je vremenom sasvim izbledela, već se ima utisak kako je neko (možda sam Kočić) gumom brisao napisani tekst. Četrnaesti list na prednjoj stranici sadrži neke brojke, a druga stranica je prazna. Na petnaestom listu ljubičastim mastilom napisano je šest puta: Petar Kočić, jednom "VII razred“ i jednom "V razr“. Druga stranica je prazna. Na šesnaestom listu ljubičastim mastilom pisana su i potom precrtavana imena: Petar Kočić (dva puta), Petar (jedanput), Milka Kočićeva (tri puta). Druga stranica je prazna. Na prednjoj stranici sedamnaestog lista nalazi se nedovršeni koncept pisma koji je Kočić načinio za svoju suprugu, da ga ona pod svojim imenom prosledi određenoj osobi. Druga stranica je prazna. Koncept pisma, namenjen Milki Kočićevoj da ga iskoristi, glasi: Poštovani gospodine! Kako Vam je poznato Petar je već preko sedam mjeseci u zatvoru. Ja sam se preselila ovamo da bih malo jevtinije prošla, jer je Petru napokon dopušteno da se može hraniti od kuće na svoj trošak. Pošto ni od kuda nema nikakve pomoći, to se obraćam na Vas i najlepše molim da mi pošaljete prema Vašem obećanju honorar za onu pričicu što je lanjske godine izašla u božićnjem dodatku "Politike“Mislim da je reč o priči Tavnovanje koja je obelodanjena u Politici 1907. u broju 1415. U ovom tekstu prof. Ljubinković po prvi put u Sabranim djelima objavljuje nove Kočićeve tekstove, pisma i zabilješke, folklorne zapise. Njihova vrijednost poslije vjekovnog izgnanstva i otuđenja od Kočića, naročito u ovim Sabranim djelima, tek dolazi do izražaja i dobivaju svoj pravi značaj i smis . ______________ Može se sa znatnom izvesnošću tvrditi da je Vladimir Ćorović posedovao više Kočićevih pisama, a verovatno i više Kočićevih folklornih zapisa, nego što se posle okončanja Drugog svetskog rata našlo u njegovoj rukopisnoj ostavštini. U prilog tvrdnje kako je folklornih zapisa moralo biti više svedoči ubedljivo, čini se, Kočićeva poduža pripovetka Zmijanje. O pretpostavkama koje su povremeno usmeno iznošene kako je Ćorović dobio u jednom trenutku od Kočićeve udovice i neke koncepte nezavršenih priča – može se samo uslovno i neobavezno govoriti. Nakon ulaska nemačkih okupacionih trupa u Beograd, Ćorovićeva biblioteka je bila zaplenjena i prebačena u tada osnovani Nemački institut. Ćorovićeva obimna korespondencija, množina njegovih rukopisa (spremnih za štampu, polupripremljenih, samo skiciranih) kao i sva rukopisna građa koja se našla u Ćorovićevoj radnoj sobi – preneta je od strane Gestapoa u Nemačku na detaljno iščitavanje. Posle završetka Drugog svetskog rata – povraćena je Ćorovićeva biblioteka iz koje su nepogrešivo izvučeni najvredniji primerci (rukopisno jevanđelje iz XIV–XVveka koje je Ćorović kupio od ruskih kaluđera na Svetoj Gori, zbornik Božidara Vukovića iz 1521, Služabnik štampan u Goraždu 1519, Hrvojev misal u izdanju Jagićevom, Engelova istorija Srbije i Bosne iz 1801. godine itd.). Nije vraćen ni znatan deo Ćorovićeve korespondencije, niti drugih rukopisa. U hrpi pisama, rukopisa i slične građe verovatno je zagubljen i neko Kočićevo pismo, folklorni zapis, ili, pak, skica neke neznane, a nedovršene pripovetke.* Reference Kategorija:BiH književnost